narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroichi Kuraretto
"Won't you please let me show you the Ultimate Form of Intimacy?" ~Kuroichi Kuraretto~ Kuroichi Kuraretto is a S-rank missing-nin from Takigakure's famous Kuraretto Clan. After defecting from her village she was convinced to join the Akatsuki (Yin) by Taiyō Shukiro himself by promising her that she may continue her passion while under the protection of the group. However, after meeting Ryuun, she had an emotional breakdown that led to her being incarcerated in Ryūchi Cave after she tried forcing him to violate her. She was later found, with Ryuun helping her recover from her emotional disorders, by Iroshi after Ryuun went missing. Background When Kuroichi was young neither of her parents ever showed love towards her. The only thing they cared about was escaping reality becuase of the horrible missions they had to go through. Kuroichi came to the assumption that they didn't love her and decided that one day she would find someone who did. Kuroichi became a respected Jonin from Takigakure; being said to successfully complete any S-Rank mission thrown at her. She was also famous, even in the Kuroichi Can, for her proficiency in the Blood Release. However, during a taxing mission, Kuroichi's teammate - a woman she grew to love - had gone down and, after she violently slaughtered her enemies, she watched as she lost her first teammate. As she sat there, hugging her dead teammate, she soon became covered in blood and, wanting to feel closer to her teammate, tasted the blood. She later became addicted to drinking blood and would drain the blood from her enemies and hold the jars in scrolls. She was later diagnosed with Clinical Vampirism. As her addiction grew quickly, she soon defected from Takigakure after slaughtering her therapist to drink his blood in order to "Feel closer to him". She was confronted by ANBU after being caught covered in her therapist's blood. Kuroichi was forced to kill them as well and kept their bodies in scrolls while she escaped the village. Taiyo heard the terrifying incident and spent half a year searching for her. After finding her in a bar, he pretended to be a victim, following her into an allyway, and defeated her in combat. He then presented her with a gift: the ability to freely drink blood. Because of her murdurous state of mind, Taiyo teamed her up with Hidan; a man who could not die until he tried replacing her. Personality Kuroichi has shown to be emotionally unstable. She only wants to feel love but is not able to recognize it in a normal way. One reason for this is her Clinical Vampirism. Whenever someone shows any sort of care for her she believes that they love her and, in order to feel their love, she must drink their blood. One of the examples of this is her love for her therapist. While talking to him she believed that he was the only person to love her since her dead teammate because he showed to be worried for her. She later, after her Clinical Vampirism escalated, murdered him in order drink and cover herself in his blood; something she calls the "Ultimate Form of Intimacy". She, not only, loves the taste of blood, but also sexualizes blood in various ways that even Hidan believes is disturbing. She also has shown to have an exremely obsessive personality. Though the only thing she has ever obsessed over is blood and people who show even a tiny bit of care for her. Because she never felt love from her parents, she craves the feeling of intimacy and will obtain it at any cost. After becoming addicted to blood, she grew to believe that drinking and bathing in blood was love and obsessed over the feeling. However, she onnly ever gets this feeling from the blood of people who show care toward her. Although she has murdered several people because of this, her most intense feelings came from her old partner, her therapist, and Ryuun. Obssessions Therapist ---- Ryuun During her battle with Ryuun, she discovered a "stronger form" of intimacy. While battling him, Ryuun showed to feel sorry after learning about her past and apologized to her for having to go through so much; something that lead to Ryuun being her next "target". However, because of Ryuun's speed, and strength, Ryuun was able to cut and make her bleed. Although she was used to making herself bleed for her jutsu, being cut from someone else was a new experience for her and she, like making other's bleed, loved the feeling. After being forced to retreat, she began fantasizing about Ryuun cutting her and making his hair completely red with her blood. Her obsession over Ryuun increased until after Iroshi was forced to join the Akatsuki. After Taiyo had ordered Iroshi to take care of Kuroichi, she had a complete meltdown when Iroshi attacked her saying she was saving her body for Ryuun to cut and refused to be killed by Iroshi. They both escaped the Akatsuki with Hidan on their trail and, once they had reached Ryuun and his team - Ayane and Kiyoyumi - Kuroichi tricked Ryuun in order to be alone with him. By this time her emotional state exploded to the point where she was straddling Ryuun and would punch his face every time he refused to cut her while she sobbed. Recovery After Ryuun had gone missing after accidentlly killing his friend, Koharu Hyūga, he spent two years in Ryūchi Cave trying to help Kuroichi recover from her emotional disorders to feel better. From this, Kuroichi was able to recover from her murdurous ideologies through Ryuun's teachings but was unable to lose her obsessive personality; craving Ryuun's attention. Also, although she lost her Clinical Vampirism through Ryuun's teachings, she is still shown to be attracted to blood; shown by her not being able to resist licking Ryuun's blood after he had accidentally cut his finger. Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Deception and Strategy Stats Part II Trivia *Taiyo himself admitted that the fall of the Akatsuki started with Kuroichi's actions Category:DRAFT